Fidel Dahan
A mercenary hireable from A.I.M., and a mainstay of the series. Infamous for his aggressive and stubborn nature, and skill with explosives. Biography "The irrepressible Fidel Dahan was bred for this business. At ease with firearms and explosives, he is wanted on a worldwide warrant for his role in the Cancun Catastrophe, but has managed to stay one step ahead of the organisations seeking his capture." - A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance "Due to numerous employee complaints concerning his refusal to follow orders, Fidel "Leave me alone, I'm busy!" Dahan was recently suspended for a thirty-day period. Promising a changed attitude, he was returned to active duty by A.I.M. though because he is so proficient with both firearms and explosives." - A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance 2 Additional info *Has a comical ruthlessness to him. Conveyed by a short, heavy, Cuban accent. *Usually mad about something, shows hints of a softer side but even that is tainted. *Extremely impatient. Type of guy that would force a square into a circle while blaming the square for his frustration. *Jagged Alliance 2 has Fidel "Not being quite himself lately". There are some hints suggesting this has something to do with the disappearance of Hurl E. Cutter. *Trivial bits of dialogue in various games suggest he may be homosexual. Equipment Jagged Alliance *Colt 1911 *3xDetonators *Radio *3-pocket Assault Vest Deadly Games *.357 Magnum *C-4 *Radio *3-pocket Assault Vest *Detonator *.357 Ammo Jagged Alliance 2 *Beretta 93R *9mm mag *Steel Helmet *Kevlar Vest *C-1 Skills *Hand-to-Hand Traits *Psycho *Aggressive Relationships Likes *Dr. Raffitto Leevon *Frankie "Haywire" Gordon *Bill "Razor" Lamont Liked by *Bill "Razor" Lamont *''Henning von Branitz'' Dislikes *Hurl E. Cutter *Florence Gabriel Disliked by *Trevor Colby *Igmus "Iggy" Palkov Quotes Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games *''"Leave me alone... I busy!" - Disobeying orders'' Jagged Alliance *''"Yes... I work for you." - On hire'' *''"It have bomb! But it no problem." - Trap detected'' *''"I see guy here!" - when encountering an enemy '' *''"Dis guy gonna get it!" - near miss'' Deadly Games *''"You need bomb guy, no?" - On call'' *''"You see Hurl... You tell him Fidel say Hello!" - On call'' *''"I work for you." - On hire'' *''"This never happen... It must be mistake" - Fired before he could participate in a mission'' *''"I know you want me back. But I no go back!" - Hiring attempt after firing unfairly'' *''"I see here something!" - Spotted item'' *''"Dis guy no see me." - Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"I see guy!" - Spotted enemy'' *''"I check pulse, no?" - Remark on enemy killed'' *''"Good thing I wear my lucky socks!" - Near miss'' *''"Somebody be shooting at me over here!" - attacked by unseen enemy'' *''"Dese guys no bug nobody no more!" - All enemies killed'' *''"Dis no exciting! Fidel no happy here!" - After a few turns without action'' *''"Must be careful! We get dis back, we win mission." - Holding mission objective'' *''"It can no be better. We do it for you." - Mission complete'' *''"Dis good job! I like dis job!" - Withdrawing from mission'' *''"Fidel no like dis!" - When a female uses the hand icon on him'' *''"I see you later, no?" - When a male uses the hand icon on him'' *''"What wrong with you? I tell you..." - Asked to repeat'' *''"Raffi make me laugh... No Raffi! No Fidel!" - Quitting because you unfairly fired Raffi'' *''"Raffi a very funny man. I like Raffi, very much! You no like Raffi! You fire Raffi! I no like to work for you!" - Hiring attempt after unfairly firing Raffi'' *''"It only Raffi! I no want to kill Raffi. Raffi make me laugh..." - Ordered to shoot Raffi'' *''"You disgrace friendship with Raffi" - Bribe attempt'' *''"You do better, no?" - Bribe attempt'' *''"I cannot do this to Raffi! We no talk no more!" - Failed bribe'' *''"I never, ever, work for you! You fire friend, Raffi!" - Hiring attempt after failed bribe'' *''"Yo no tell Raffi, okay?" - Successful bribe'' *''"I go! Maybe I be lucky... I see Hurl Cutter die dere!" - Hiring while Hurl is on team'' *''"I enjoy killing little, crybaby Cutter" - Ordered to shoot Hurl'' *''"I give Hurl Cutter reason to cry! Dis guy... Big baby!" -Threatening to kill Hurl'' *''"I go home! Fidel need excitement! Fidel need killing! Lots of killing!" - Quitting because he didn't kill enough'' *''"I work for you. I no like it! It too quiet!" - Hiring attempt after he quit because he didn't kill enough'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"Hello.. Fidel is in appliance." ,"Dis is taking much time" - On call'' *''"How long?","You tell the bad guys Fidel is coming. You tell dem that." - On hire'' *''"How dis thing work? Fidel no here now... Ok, I be here NOW, but no be here when you get message, or you no get machine, you get Fidel. One ting for sure. Fidel likes to kill. And Fidel likes money." - Answering machine '' *''"Sorry I no contact you sooner. They take Fidel's computer. They say the find files of bad pictures. Is not true. I no know how they get there. Right now is good time for job far away. You come to AIM, we talk." - Return email '' *''"I find dese bad guys. Da chickens cannot hide from Fidel." - Enemy in hiding'' Notes Jagged Alliance * Due to his stubborn nature, Fidel refuses to move after he begins firing at a standing enemy. To remedy this, remove the weapon from his main hand, put it is a pocket, then put it back in his hand (use the lower side bar so no AP is spent). Also applies in Deadly Games. Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games * Fidel will quit if he doesn't kill enough enemies, stating that the contract too boring and there isn't enough to kill. de:Fidel Dahan Category:Characters Category:A.I.M. Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries